


A Brief History of Rayfalke Mountain

by Jazzy_Kandra



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, SorMik, While Eizen is just mentioned this story wouldn't exist without him so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Kandra/pseuds/Jazzy_Kandra
Summary: After escaping Rayfalke Spiritcrest and setting up camp, Sorey and Mikleo learn some important facts about Edna’s brother…and Sorey makes yet another promise.





	A Brief History of Rayfalke Mountain

“I have a question,” Sorey began, though from the way his eyes were lit and his head was tilted just slightly to the side, it was quite obvious that something had been pricking at the back of his mind for some time now after they had fled from Rayfalke and made camp on the other side of the mountain.

Mikleo snorted, sitting on the log next to Sorey, his staff across his lap, a few fingers of his left hand intertwined with Sorey’s own. Edna still lingered inside Sorey, and Lailah was trying to light a fire despite the recent rain that had fallen on this side of the mountain, drenching the fields and filling the air with water mana. Thus far, she’d only gotten a brief spark to light, so much for experience. They could really use a wind seraph to dry off the wood first. Given that the air was growing chilly, this could present a problem.

“Well,” Sorey continued, his mind obviously not bothered by such thoughts or concerns. Typical Sorey, luckily he had Mikleo here to care for his well-being. How could Sorey have thought he could survived this journey without him? “The only way she’d know I have a question is if I said so…”

“You could just ask the question outright,” Mikleo replied, giving Sorey a side glance.

“You think he’s that intelligent?” Edna asked, coalescing from mana beside the water seraph. She remained standing, however, and lazily spun her open umbrella. “You have a lot of faith in the earth-dweller’s smarts.”

“I guess you have a point…,” Sorey agreed. Mikleo shook his head, sometimes he was still amazed by the depth of Sorey’s obliviousness. Then again, it might also be his stupid politeness shining through, too. Even so, many of Edna’s snide remarks just went over his head.

“Edna,” Sorey said, bowing slightly to the earth seraph in question. Inwardly, Mikleo groaned at the action, Sorey never bowed to any _other_ seraph...he shouldn’t encourage Edna’s haughty bearing. “I’ve been wondering, why does Rayfalke have a last name?”

“What?” The small earth seraph gave him a flat look, her parasol stopped spinning. The little plush on it, however, spun another whole cycle and gave Sorey an equally flat look. For a moment, Mikleo swore the little thing was alive. _That’s ridiculous._

“It’s called Rayfalke Spiritcrest, but everyone refers to it as Rayfalke, instead. It’s a bit like how you might address an important person, like Alisha or the king. You’ve lived there for awhile—” this produced a glare from the small seraph due to the mere implication that she was _any_ older than she looked “—do you know how that name came to be?”

She shrugged, closing her umbrella. “I’m not my brother.”

“That’s kind of obvious,” Mikleo muttered. She jabbed him with the tip of her umbrella, shooting a small blast of earth mana into his foot to increase the pain of her stab. “Hey!”

She smirked. Mikleo lifted his foot to his lap and healed the “damage”.

“He liked that kind of thing,” she said, dully, though Mikleo thought he heard an undercurrent of anger in her voice. “History. Archeology. Treasure. Stupid things like that. You two are stupid for liking it, too.”

“I’m sorry,” Sorey said, seeming to realize he had hit a sore spot.

“Yes, you are,” came Lailah’s voice, still distracted by the yet unlit wood. She picked up one of the sticks, lighting a small flame between her finger tips. “I know you wish to remain a stick, but being fire is way more fun.”

Mikleo narrowed an eye at the fire seraph’s strange interruption.

“You’re an insensitive earth-dweller, you’re really not.” Sorey flinched at her words. “Eizen said humans worshipped the mountain as a god, once.”

Mikleo raised a skeptical eyebrow at that. Then again, it was humans. One of their books said they worshiped the sun and moon as a god and goddess, lovers long separated whom longed to be together once more. Human myths were strange like that. “That’s odd,” he said, simply. “It’s not that surprising though, considering...”

“…humans are stupid.”

“What? I didn’t mean _that_!”

“Implied it.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

 “Did—“

“What made them think that?” Sorey leaned forward on his log, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Mikleo smiled a little at this, even though Sorey let go of his hand. Mikleo couldn’t help smile, really; he had always loved Sorey’s unbridled enthusiasm.

“How would _I_ know? I was never an idiot human,” she said. “Probably has to do with the Earthpulse or something like that. Maybe you think that one of the ancient gods fell asleep and became the mountain itself, you’re all a bunch of weirdos and your stories are even weirder. You’ll have to ask him after you bring him back.”

Sorey nodded, still certain that it was possible to fulfill his promise to Edna and return her brother to his original form. Mikleo wasn’t so sure himself, even he understood it was supposed to be impossible to save a seraph who became a dragon. That knowledge wouldn’t stop Sorey, though; likely, it would just make him try even harder. After all, he had made a promise.

“I’ll add it to the list!”

“You have a _list_?” Mikleo asked, turning his head.

“Of course,” came the enthusiastic reply. Sorey grinned and pumped a fist. “He’s an ancient seraph, right?”

Instead of “dragon”, Mikleo silently noted Sorey’s choice of words. Sorey had always believed an apology meant nothing without actions to back it up. He smiled a little at that.

“Mhmm,” Edna said. “He’s my older brother… _way_ older.”

Lailah giggled, straitening her back. One end of the small stick in her hand now alight with a small yet bright orange flame. It, unfortunately, dwindled out a moment later, unable to hold the fire mana on its wet wood. Edna sent her a glare, however, interpreting the laughter as mockery instead. Mikleo doubted it was though, Lailah was too honest and kind for such things despite that she probably did know the earth seraph’s true age.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake…,” she muttered, her shoulders drooping slightly. “Why can’t you be flame?”

Mikleo shook his head at the fire seraph’s overdramatic display. Maybe she was trying to hide her initial reaction to Edna’s words after all. Perhaps he needed to reassess her.

“He’s like…millennia old. I’m not even sure how long he’s been around,” she admitted, sending Mikleo a glare in warning. “Only that he was already old when I was born from the Earthpulse.”

Of course, any younger sibling would say that.

Still though…that did seem old to Mikleo. “Wow.”

“See! That means he’s gotta know a lot of stuff,” Sorey said. “That’s why I’m making a list and I’ll show it to him when we’ll done, I promise. Do you think he’d like that?”

Edna actually smiled at that. Not the kind of dry smile she had sent them a few times, but actual smile, a bit happy and a bit sad. Mikleo hadn’t thought the dry earth seraph was capable of such emotions. It seemed you learned something new every day.

“He would,” she said. “Thanks, Sorey.”

“Huh?”

She sent him shrugged, then walked over to where Lailah knelt pouting at the wet logs, sticks, and tinder. Without a word, Edna pointed her parasol at the pile and released a slender jet of earth mana from the tip. It wasn’t a full-fledged spell, but it managed to push the water mana linger in the wood out and a small rivulet of water flowed off the firewood, eventually forming a puddle around the wood.

“Oh!” Lailah said, lifting two fingers to her lips and placing her thumb under her chin. “I hadn’t thought of that…”

Of course, considering that water mana resisted fire, it probably wouldn’t have work anyway. At least, that was Mikleo’s guess. It seemed Sorey would have a fire tonight, after all.

“You’re welcome,” Enda replied, dryly. “We’ll still have to move it away from the puddle… Come here, Mikiboy, Sorey.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. Why hadn’t Sorey gotten an annoying nickname? It wasn’t fair. Despite his thoughts, they both did as the earth seraph asked, picking up the wood and sitting up yet another campsite. As soon as the wood was once again situated, Lailah picked up a stick and grinned.

“You will be aflame,” she said, the stick burst alight without trouble. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop making promises you can’t keep, you idiot. T.T
> 
> Also, there is a small Symphonia reference if you squint. xD


End file.
